


GerIta's Alphabet

by that_one_waffle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human names used., Just a lot of fluff., M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Not to be taken seriously, Pure Crack, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_waffle/pseuds/that_one_waffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some crack written on a Sunday afternoon, not meant to be serious. </p><p>There's total fluff in this, established relationship, all that jazz~</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	GerIta's Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> (*) is for Italy's lines, (~) is for Germany's lines.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments to help me improve my writing in case I did something horrifically wrong. 
> 
> Anyways, as always, enjoy~

*A is for Allies, Ve~

~B is for Being the mature one in this relationship. 

*C is for Crying when I am hurt, Ve...

~D is for Doing everything I can to make you feel better cause I can't stand to see you cry.

*E is for Everything you do for me~

~F is for Forgiving you for crawling into my bed naked without asking first.

*G is for Germany, because he's just so amazing, Ve~

~H is for How does that even make sense Feliciano?

*I is for I don't know, but I love you and that should be reason enough.

~J is for Ja, Ich liebe dich auch Feli..

*K is for Kiku, our best friend and ally, Ve~

~L is for my Little Liebling, though I won't ever tell you that while you're awake.

*M is for Making sure you eat and sleep properly because you have so much work. 

~N is for Never letting you know just how much I appreciate that because its too embarrassing.

*O is for Oh? We're out of Pasta...? Ve...?

~P is for Paying for more Pasta because I don't want to watch you cry.

*Q is for those little Quizzes you used to make me and Kiku take about different attack stratagies.

~R is for Really making sure to stock the cupboards with pasta ingredients next time.

*S is for listening to Doitsu Sing in the Shower.

~T is for Taking the Time to make sure that you are not hurt after you've been playing with cats or trying to help me with my work and getting captured instead.

*U is for You, because your nice and you always make me happy Ludi~

~V is for the adorable way you say Ve, though I'll never tell you that when your awake either.

*W is for the Way you Whisper sweet things to me when you think I'm sleeping, Ve...~

~X is for that time you drew an X on my back while I was sleeping, but I did nothing because I secretly found it adorable

*Y is You always saving me when I need you, Ve~

~Z is for.... Well, I have no word that starts with Z that has anything to do with you, but I'll always show you that I love you, and not just with my words...


End file.
